Season 1 of The Swat Kats
Episodes # "Pilot"-'Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson are members of MegaKat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They are discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Lead-Inspector Ulysses Feral, which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters despite the fact that it was Feral's fault while they were in pursuit of Dark Kat. Commander Steele refuses to let Feral take responsibility for the incident since Feral brings good PR to the Enforcers by accomplishing legitimate law enforcement duties, so Feral discharged Chance Chance and Jake from the Enforcers and reassigned them to work at the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Chance and Jake decided to become vigilantes known as T-Bone and Razor. Becoming the SWAT Kats, Chance and Jake's first goal is to bring down Mac and Molly Mange, the CEOs of Mange Multinational who swindled millions of dollars from people living in a crime-ridden neighborhood where Chance grew up. The SWAT Kats attempt to intimidate Mac and Molly into sending $50 million into an account that can be used to pay back the people they swindled, however, the Manges refuse, the SWAT Kats send the transfer anyway before escaping as Feral and the Enforcers. Feral then becomes determined to arrest the SWAT Kats more than ever. # '"Honor Thy Parents"-'Ann Gora the reporter investigates millionaire Tiger Conklin, who is also one of the SWAT Kats' targets, for illegally disposing of toxic waste into the sewers. The SWAT Kats try to intimidate Conklin into confessing all of his crimes, however, Conklin refuses and retaliates by kidnapping Ann and trying to assassinate Johnny K, her cameraman who has the evidence against him for his crimes. T-Bone and Razor then work with Johnny to rescue Ann and Ann hands the tape over to Feral at Enforcer Headquarters. Johnny looks up to see the SWAT Kats, who gives him a thumbs up. Feral and Ann look up to see what Johnny was looking at, but the SWAT Kats disappeared. Feral then made them enter the building so he can arrange protection for them. Meanwhile, Jake's parents, Colonel Robert Clawson and Fiona Clawson try to bargain with Steele for Jake to be reinstated in the Enforcers. Both Robert and Fiona blame Chance for getting their son dismissed, however, Steele refuses to do anything about it. Knowing that he cannot be a vigilante and be the person his parents want him to be, Jake uses the opening of the new Enforcers building to publicly opt out the position and also because he cannot stand taking orders from Steele. # '"Choas In Crystal"-Convict Rex Shard is serving a life sentence at Megakat Maximum Security Prison and is forced to mine diamonds for Warden Cyrus Meece. While using a new type of diamond-mining machine, the Gemkat 6000 – created by Dr. Lieter Greenbox (voiced by Robert Patrick), Shard tries to steal some of the diamonds collected in the machine. The machine explodes and crystals fuse to the left half of Shard's body. Exiting the mine, Shard touches the prison guards watching over him and turns them into solid crystals. Shard realizes his new power and, after converting his entire body to crystal form, he goes on a rampage, seeking revenge against Warden Meece, Dr. Greenbox and anyone else who gets in his way by turning them in crystals. While Feral's niece Felina is in the prison to interrogate Shard about a case, she discovers that Meece has been stealing the profits made from the diamond mining operations in prison and that Greenbox knew about it, but agreed to go along with it in exchange for a cut of the money. While doing a test run of new missiles in the desert, T-Bone and Razor pick up a strange signal from the prison and go to investigate. With help from Felina, who decided to trust them, T-Bone and Razor use Greenbox's reverse engineered Gemkat 6000 to cure Shard of his condition when he tries to turn everyone and everything into crystal while doing on a wild rampage. Felina contemplates whether or not she should trust the SWAT Kats despite her uncle's dislike for them. # '''"The End of The Year"-'''Mac and Molly are killed by Dark Kat, who has suddenly resurfaced. Feral contemplates releasing the information to the public and the FBI, who are investigating the crime at Mange Multinational, however, Steele orders Feral to keep quiet about it and publicly blames the SWAT Kats. Mayor Manx throws a Christmas party for the Enforcers with Robert, Moira, Jake, Feral, and Felina attending and everyone toasts the successes made by the Enforcers over the past year. Robert and Moira continue to press Jake to return to the Enforcers, however, Feral, Steele, and Jake refuse to let that happen. The party is interrupted when Dark Kat takes some hostages to a funhouse and only wants the SWAT Kats to arrive or he'll start killing hostages. T-Bone and Razor arrive to save the hostages, however, Razor is injured after fighting. Dark Kat is then revealed to be PumaDyne head of security O'Brien, who has been using a magic totem. Later, Manx bought Big Belly Burger from PumaDyne. The company, now owned by Manx, gives Chance a huge raise as a Christmas gift. Dark Kat later visits Greenbox, who has Mac and Molly's corpses, and Greenbox tells them that the operation is ready to begin.